Unneccessary Payback
by Roxius
Summary: Reborn believes that Tsuna should be a gentleman and return the kiss on the cheek Chrome had given him back at the Mist Guardian battle. A little 2796 thing. Tsuna X Chrome. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: A 2796 fic...I hope it's good enough.

Sorry I meant to say 2796, not 69.

* * *

"Hey...hey, Chrome-chan!"

Clutching a bag of groceries in one hand and her three-pronged spear in the other, Chrome Dokuro slowly turned to see Tsuna Sawada rushing towards her. As he drew closer, Chrome noticed that there was a slight tint of red on the boy's cheeks, although she figured he was probably just winded from running for so long in search of her. Once he was close enough, Tsuna immediately halted and gasped for air, his skin and his school uniform both drenched in sweat. Chrome waited patiently as her future boss struggled to breathe for about several more seconds. Even though he was incredibly powerful when under the influence of the Dying Will Flame, Tsuna was still a bit lacking in stamina and endurance.

"H-Hi...Chrome-chan..." Tsuna sighed, wiping his forehead. His face began to turn scarlet again.

Chrome nodded her head swiftly. "Hello, boss..." She felt a little nervous, suddenly being thrust into a one-on-one conversation with the 10th boss of the Vongola family. She subconsciously tightened her grip on her spear ever so slightly. Tsuna shuffled his feet a bit. Neither of the two teens said anything until about a full minute had passed.

"Do you...do you need something, boss?" Chrome finally inquired.

Tsuna seemed surprised, like he had even forgotten why he was here in the first place. "Ah...uh...how are you, Chrome? After that battle against the Varia's Mist Guardian...are you feeling alright? It was a good thing Mukuro appeared to save you like he did..."

"Yes...it was," nodded the girl.

"He's not so bad after all, I guess..."

"He's a kind person."

"Oh yeah! Your...your organs...they're fine, right?" Tsuna wasn't exactly sure what way he should address this particular issue without seeming rude or intrusive.

Chrome nodded again. "I feel perfectly fine, boss."

"T-That's good to hear! Really good!" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, grinning wide. Chrome couldn't help but smile along with him. There was just something about Tsuna that made her feel happy inside, it made her feel wanted and cared for. It was alot like how she felt about Mukuro-sama, only more, in a way. She liked it alot.

"Is that all you wanted to know, boss? Or was there something else you wanted to ask me about?"

"...Ah?!"

This time, Tsuna seemed to freeze up. His eyes bulged wide, and his whole face was glowing such a bright shade of red that Chrome was worried that steam might begin pouring out of his ears at any second. He started to fidget nervously, apparently unsure of what to do or made him look so vulnerable. Chrome was about to ask if he was feeling alright, but her train of thought was momentarily derailed when Tsuna suddenly leaned towards her and pressed his quivering lips against her pale cheek. He then pulled away immediately after.

Chrome, her face now just as flushed as Tsuna's, gently placed her hand upon her cheek in disbelief. "...Boss...you..."

"..." Tsuna wore a dazed expression. He was quiet.

"Boss? Why did you-" Before Chrome could finish, Tsuna snapped to attention.

"Uh...g-gotta go! S-See ya later, C-C-Chrome-chan!!" Unable to stand around in her presence any longer, and still blushing furiously, Tsuna spun around on the back of his heel and dashed off down the road from where he had come from. He tripped once, but he got back up and continued to run. Chrome did not move again until long after Tsuna had disappeared from her sight, and her heart continued to beat madly even after that. Her mind was focused on that kiss for the rest of the day. She couldn't think of a plausible reason to explain what had caused all of this to transpire...but she didn't really mind, of course.

'Does the boss...like me alot?'

* * *

"REBORN!!!"

The infant hitman glanced up from his steaming hot bowl of soba noodles to see Tsuna rushing into the kitchen. He looked infuriated, befuddled and elated all at the exact same time. Reborn smirked to himself.

"I...I can't believe you made me do that! I didn't have any reason to return the kiss that Chrome gave me back then! God, it was so embarrassing!!" Tsuna shouted at his tiny tutor.

"If you didn't do it, I would have killed you, and it's thanks to Leon I was able to know you did it for real, " Reborn pointed out. Leon leaped out of the spiky mess that was Tsuna's hair and landed gracefully upon the rim of Reborn's hate.

"Y-Yeah..." Tsuna gulped, "But still...why did you make me do that?!!"

"A mafia boss cannot be allowed to be so pitiful that he couldn't even bring himself to return the favor to a woman who had fought and nearly died for his sake."

"GAH, THAT'S SO ANNOYING!! But...kissing a girl at random like that...doesn't that constitute as being sexual harassment?!"

"I'm sure she was very happy about it, though."

Feeling utterly dejected, Tsuna collapsed into one of the chairs at the table and buried his face deep into his arms. "That was the first time I kissed a girl, even though it wasn't on the lips...in any case, I'm still saving my first real kiss for Kyoko-chan, and that's final!"

Reborn chuckled. "If that's what you want to believe, Tsuna..."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!"

"You'll understand when you're older, Tsuna."

"Geez..."


End file.
